Cerulean Robotics
|footer = }} Cerulean Robotics is an abandoned building in Freeside. Layout This building is located in the southwest of northern Freeside. To reach this area coming from the north, enter Freeside via the north gate, walk past the Old Mormon Fort and head under the broken highway on the right towards the city wall and the ruined store. Progressing past the ruined store will lead to a small gap in the concrete piles to the left. Through the gap and to the right is the Cerulean Robotics building. The building consists of several rooms spread over a single story. The building is inhabited by 7 giant rats and 4 broken protectrons, as well as the sexbot Fisto, controlled by a terminal requiring a 50 Science skill to unlock. The Cerulean Robotics key is found in the room to the right of the entrance. It's on the floor in the southern corner of the room between the couches, in the hand of the skeleton near the TV. This key unlocks the tool cabinet, found in the north corner of the building, containing the terminal access card. Without the key, the cabinet is secured with an Average lock. The terminal access card is used on the "protectron programming interface terminal" if the player character doesn't have prerequisite Science skill. The terminal is used in the Wang Dang Atomic Tango quest to program Fisto. There is a reloading bench and a workbench with several pieces of scrap metal and sensor modules in the building. Notable loot * Lying, Congressional Style - Can be found on the floor by the middle computer desk closest to the conveyor belt with scrap metal on it. * Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap - On the table in the southwest room with the inaccessible door. * Cerulean Robotics key - In the hand of a skeleton in front of the TV set in the break room. Opens the tool cabinet holding the terminal access card. * Terminal access card - Inside tool cabinet, used to reprogram Fisto for James Garret during the quest Wang Dang Atomic Tango. * Cerulean Robotics terminal access card - A paper note, found with the terminal access card in the tool cabinet closest to the corner. Related quests * Wang Dang Atomic Tango Notes With the Wild Wasteland trait, upon leaving the building, the Courier may be attacked by three old women known as Maud's Muggers. They are all wearing matching pre-War spring outfits and are armed with rolling pins, knives and switchblades. The names of the three are Irate Ida, Malefic Maud, and Rancorous Ruth. They sometimes spawn before entering the door, without ever having to enter the building. Appearances Cerulean Robotics appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Picking up the bottles before the star bottle cap may cause it to sink into the desk, becoming impossible to reach even with third-person mode. * If you talk to Ralph of Mick and Ralph's and agree upon him making the holotape, it will be the only way to start up Fisto. Even when hacking the Average terminal, you will need the holotape to activate him. Gallery Cerulean Robotics entrance.jpg Cerulean Robotics Protectrons.jpg Cerulean Robotics diner.jpg Lying_Congressional_Style_Cerulean_Robotics.jpg|Lying, Congressional Style Cerulean_Robotics_key.jpg|Cerulean Robotics key Mauds Muggers.jpg|Maud's Muggers Category:Freeside Category:Freeside buildings Category:Pre-War companies Category:Fallout: New Vegas unmarked locations de:Cerulean Robotics es:Cerulean Robotics nl:Cerulean Robotics ru:Сирулиен роботикс uk:Серулін роботікс